Never There
by xnalu
Summary: Finished: Kuina never died? Roronoa experiences a great shock when he meets up with his old rival in a small town. A tiny bit of romance...But knowing Zoro...well, you know. Chopper and Robin not yet introduced.
1. Introduction

Dark nimbus clouds flood the sky. A flash of lightning, the roar of thunder. Rain comes pouring down on the open field of fresh grass. More lightning, more thunder.

"So... Are you going to fight?" In a flash, Yuki unsheathes her sword and cuts her long, black hair to shoulder length. The silky hair falls to the wet ground.

With a gleam of excitement in his eyes, Takeru pulls out his sword out as well. "You bet." A smile creeps on his face.

"Well then. Let us not waste a moment." Yuki slowly starts to walk toward Takeru. He does the same.

Their walks break into a run; lightning and thunder strikes in unison. Both swords clash together, and then break apart. Repeat. With a laugh, Yuki is the first to try something different. She blocks Takeru's attack and propels forward to strike at his stomach. Just as she is about to hit, Takeru-

"Whatcha Reading Zoro?"

This startled the poor reader so much; he jumped in surprise, causing the chair to fall backwards. Nami, who stated the question, simply sidestepped to dodge the chair.

A ringing crash was heard throughout the boat. "Ngh…" We need to get better chairs, dammit!" Zoro muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his grass-like head.

"Whoops..." the 18 year old giggled. "Sorry I just couldn't resist; you looked so intent reading that book. I've never known you to be much of a reader!"

Zoro could hear his mates Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp- laughing hysterically from the side of the boat.

Zoro thoughts in embarrassment that, if they didn't shut up they soon, they wouldn't be able to laugh- yet alone speak when he was through with them. "YOU WANT A DEATHWISH?" He barked in his deep voice. They ignored him and continued their unstoppable laughter. He grumbled, annoyed.

"So, you never answered my question..." Nami continued, "What book are you reading? Or do I have to look my self?" That book was lying inches from her foot... And inches from Zoro's grasp, who was now trying to grab it in his current upside down position; he was not very successful.

"Why the hell do you care?"

Nami bent down a little ways and grabbed the book from Zoro's outreached hands. She stared at the text in the book for a minutes worth. She closed with a snap and plopped the book next to his face. The authors name and the title of the book flashed on the side of book- _Yoshida Kietsu, Of war and fame_

"Ah, just what I thought, a combat story. What else could I expect?" Nami smirked at Zoro, her orange hair spilling out from behind her ear. He let out a breath of air he had been holding since she picked up the book. It was a good thing that she hadn't looked more in detail. (Wait…what's THAT supposed to mean?)

Zoro set the chair back up, crawled into it and decided that was enough reading for a day; despite the cliffhanger...stupid Nami. He swerved his head, making the gold on his ear jangle. He had to make sure his swords were still in place. Like always, they were still there. He knew that the swords wouldn't just walk off and drop in the ocean to be lost forever... But they were like treasure to him. After all, one of them _was_ Kuina's. He definitely didn't want to lose her sword- he wanted title of greatest swordsman with her. He ensconced himself in the chair and let the warm rays of the sun put him into a deep sleep.

A large _THUMP_ woke Zoro with a start. He almost managed to fall out of his chair again. Noticing that the sky had turned into a deep shade of magenta, he looked around sleepily. Seeing that they had decided to stop at a small island- wondered what was going on. "Some way to wake up...Oy, Luffy!" He called to the Captain. "LUFFY!"

"Huh…Yeah? What do you want?" A black haired boy wearing a straw hat came out of the kitchen, with a carrot sticking out of his mouth and a rueful look on his face.

"Since when are you a vegetarian?" Zoro laughed.

Luffy adjusted his hat casually, feigning that he didn't hear Zoro at all. "There's nothing else in the fridge, so he decided to eat what ever he could get his hands on." Sanji said tartly from the kitchen.

"Is that why we're stopping here?" Zoro managed a huge yawn.

"What else do you think dumb ass? Get a brain!" The yellow haired cook snapped at him.

Zoro growled quietly under his breath. God, that arrogant minded lover boy! "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"A DUMB-" He was cut off shortly.

"Sanji!" Nami and Usopp came around the corner.

Sanji looked though the kitchen window, changing instantly to a refined gentleman, and asked politely, "Yes Nami-san..?" He flashed a smile, making a failed attempt to make her think he was innocent.

"Stop being so short tempered!" Nami shot at him. She got sick of it when the idiots fought.

"But-" Sanji was interrupted with a stare from her that shut him up instantly. He gave Zoro one last leer behind Nami's back.

Zoro was glad to return it with interest. Sanji was always preferential to women. That idiot would do anything for them, how pathetic. Who needs women anyway? They're annoying as hell. Zoro concluded, as he fingered the sheaths of his swords.

Luffy jumped right in the middle of all of them, making everyone step back in surprise. "I'm hungry! We need to get meat already!" He pointed in the direction of the town, a pleading look on his face.

Everybody just exchanged a look, clearly stating, _as usual._

How ya like it so far? It might not be that good at first- but it'll get better…I promise. Once I get 10 reviews, I'll update (Guaranteed- I have the whole story written already.) : )


	2. Luxuries & Odd People

The town seemed quite friendly; they couldn't get enough visitors, it seemed like. Every minute they walked, someone would welcome them. But in the crew's minds, it was better than the usual mob of angry residents. Their surroundings looked like a huge alley, or something that would look like your average town in a cowboy movie. As they walked, the magenta sky slowly faded into a sparkly dark blue. The group finally found a marketplace where they could buy some food.

Zoro helped himself onto a barrel. "You guys go ahead. I'll wait here." he scratched his head unconsciously.

"Well okay...but be careful Zoro." Nami flashed a worried glance at him. Her careless tone of voice was trying to overpower the expression on her face.

Zoro laughed loudly. "In a town like this? I think you underestimate me." A smug smile was etched onto his face.

"I really don't want to cause trouble in this nice town...Don't want another angry crowd chasing us out before we get any food," Nami sighed at the terrible memories.

Zoro sweat dropped; ego bruised. "So _that's _what you were talking about."

"Well, lets get _in_ the store. Or do we not need dinner?" Sanji lit another one of his many cigarettes.

They all walked in hastily. As much as Zoro liked having company, he needed his alone time as well. He leant back into the side of the store, carefully balancing so he wouldn't fall off the barrel into the musty dirt. He pondered if he should rest his eyes for a minute, butthought better of it."I shouldn't let my guard down quite yet..." He mumbled to himself.

A few minutes of staring into the sky made him bored. He drummed his fingers on the side of the barrel for a while. If anyone passing by glanced at him, they would have seen a 19 year old with nothing else better to do. But Zoro couldn't help but noticing that the streets were completely empty.

"Why isn't anybody out?" Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and looked around searchingly. "It should only be about eight..." He was suddenly greeted with a cool breeze, an invitation to close his eyes. But after accepting, he opened them soon after, he perceived a presence. He scanned the town quickly. Sure enough, across the street was a hooded person dressed in black and blue, also hearing a pair of sunglasses. He guessed a female- from her figure, she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, making it hard for him to tell. Anyone walking by would have thought her suspicious. She walked very slowly and kept throwing glances at Zoro. He grew irritably restive from her actions. She was coming this way; he touched the top of his sword instinctively. She went into the store getting a last good look of him.

Well, Zoro thought- that was peculiar. At least she went into the store instead of coming at me... She gives me the chills; now I don't feel like relaxing.

Just then 4 figures he was all so familiar with came out of the store carrying bags of groceries. Zoro's eyes darted over to a struggling Nami. She made great effort to hold 5 paper bags at once, she was clearly aggravated with them. "You look pathetic." Zoro sniggered.

He grabbed the top of 3 bags with just one hand. "No one asked for _your_ help." Nami hmphed, but blushed lightly all the same.

"No need to thank me, you just looked like you were having trouble." Zoro grinned at her; It made her turn a slightly deeper shade of pink.

"SO DO THE REST OF US!" Usopp exclaimed confoundedly. It came to Zoro, that Nami was only carrying the same number of bags as every one else.

Why did I do that? Zoro thought. Why was that my first reaction? He just stood there with a puzzled look on his face while the clouds in the sky played hide-and-seek with the moon.

Dammit! Nami was still blushing. Why did I blush because he just helped me with my bags! Embarrassment...that's it.; and I'm the only one who looked helpless. That stupid, pompous, show off! She sighed in exasperation, slightly closing her eyes.

The others didn't notice the two furious thinkers and started to walk off. They both caught up before they were left in the dust. As they were walking back, Zoro noticed the hooded stranger again. This time she was following yards behind them. He once again got exceedingly restive and quickened his pace.

"Yo, what's the big deal? Why are you walking so fast?" Luffy questioned.

"Huh? Didn't notice." He was forced to slow his pace back to normal. The stranger probably heard Luffy say that. She knows that I know I'm on to her. Zoro took another quick glance at her. But this time she was looking at him again; he caught a flash of blue behind the sunglasses. He snapped his head back forward, his heart beating awkwardly. He didn't feel right from just meeting eyes with her. She was no good news, that was for sure.

Just then a man came out from a building- and the follower hid behind a post swiftly. "Oh, helloo zhere!" He called out. "Your ze vizitores right? Yourr out pretty rrate!" The man had a strange accent about him. He would roll his tounge while talking every so often as well.

"Oh is this concidered that late here? We were just out getting food." With much endeavor, Sanji pulled out his cigarette, puffed out a blow of smoke from his mouth, and stuck it back in.

"Hey why don't you ztop by heree for a nigghtt, how doezzat sound? My treat." The man asked politely.

"Oh, It looks like a good quality hotel too! What do you say everyone? Free dinner, nice comfy beds for a night?" Usopp hopped radiantly.

"Sounds good to me! I'm in!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Nami said, elated.

"If Nami-san says yes then I do too." Sanji grinned.

They all looked at Zoro in anticipation. He looked back at the empty spot of the where the stranger was minutes ago. "Why the hell are we staying here? We have the boat!" Heprotested firmly.

"COME ON ZORO!" They all said in unison. The hiding stranger gasped at the name._ So it is him_. The stranger smiled.

Nami punched Zoro lightly in the arm. "Don't be a party spoiler! This could be our only chance!"

"Yeah it's okay, don't be so paranoid!" Usopp snorted.

_Look who's talking_... Everyone thought in unison.

With a last glance of the persistent, annoying, compellers, Zoro gave up and said, "Fine, fine, you win. Whatever." He muttered quietly.

The crew cheered. "Well zhen!" The man said with a tiny cough to get attention. "Thiez way."

The rooms were high quality, just as Usopp guessed. silky big beds, velvet carpets, great view form the deck, a TV, closets, a large couch, a hot tub, a pool table, and even a pool. And to Sanji's delight, there was a large, luxurious kitchen attached.

Everybody was pleased, even Zoro forgot about the stealthy follower. But little did he know, she was buying a room next right to them...

Nami was jumping for joy. "I HAVE to go in the hot tub! I haven't been in one in...oh, who cares!"

Sanji got keyed up at Nami's will. "Can I go in with you Nami-san?" (Sanji>>>♥♥)

To everyone's surprise, she did not complain. He just had to pay 1,000 berri...that's all.

As they left, Usopp decided to watch TV, and Zoro and Luffy decided to play pool. But before they did, Luffy exclaimed, "Oh! I just realized that I was starving! Sorry Zoro! I gotta call room service!" Luffy walked off, singing something about meat and leaving Zoro behind. He sighed and decided to take a swim in the pool; it was better than the remaining option of watching television with Usopp.

After changing into proper attire, he took a towel from the closet and made his way downstairs. On his way, he passed a young man carrying a plate of steak to their room. He smiled and bowed lightly at Zoro.

The calm, illuminated swimming pool was shimmering with moonlight. Ripples were sent out through the water when Zoro dived in. It was slightly warm, much better to swim in than the freezing cold salt water. Except it didn't do much for training. He broke the surface but was greeted with a gust of wind, making him go under in a hurry. To warm up, he started off with a couple of laps. He dove under 9 feet after that and broke the surface gasping for air after 3 minutes. Zoro smiled triumphantly. Not bad, he thought. He looked up and was greeted with unfamiliar faces poking out from the decks.

Any person from the top floor of the hotel could see people swimming in the pool; Zorowas annoyedwiththe hotel. He looked up to see that most of the faces were girls. He didn't like the way they were giggling at him. One woman on the third floor walked out to the outer edge of the deck and said "Hey, why don't you come to my room? It's room 319. See you there." She left with a slutty smile on her face. Zoro just hung on the side of the pool, left with a disgruntled expression. He clearly thought that he had just met a woman version of Sanji.

Man Slut.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I'M TRYING TO RELAX HERE!" Zoro yelled at the observing faces. The girls on the decks giggled and walked away.

"He's so adorable!" He heard one say. He felt a little more comfortable but still could not relax after the incident. He got out and started to dry himself off.

Somewhere, a stranger chuckled.

"Huh?" Zoro looked around. "That's weird, I thought I heard something..." He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the room.

You like that a little better? Sorry, let the reviews go to 11 beforeI updated...My keybord decided to break on me...How shameful of me...:p

10 reviews before updating! 83

I'm a review whore, you know. †


	3. Late night fun!

When Zoro opened the door to their room, the first thing she saw was bright orange. _Thwack!_ An Orange had splattered on his face. The whole room went silent as the orange slid down his face, leaving a murderous smile, a twitching eye, and an angry mark on his forehead. "OKAY, WHO THREW THAT?"

They all pointed to Luffy. Luffy had a guilty smile and had a mocking please-don't-hurt-me look on his face.

Zoro stomped on the Orange that was currently on the floor. "OY NAMI!" Nami jumped, looked at him and blushed. Again. What's wrong with her? Zoro thought. But with out hesitating, he said "Throw me that peach next to you! She nodded coyly and threw it to him.

Zoro had an evil look on his face as he threw the peach up into the air multiple times. Everyone watched in anticipation. "Oh I had a nice time living...Good bye everyone..." Luffy sniffled jokingly as every one laughed. "Well here it comes." Luffy closed his eyes tightly with a look of mock fright.

Zoro slowly walked up to Luffy and smashed it in Luffy's face. Everyone burst out laughing. "Huh? I thought you were gonna throw it!" Luffy said licking his face. He spat large pieces of peach skin out.

"Only you." Zoro laughed.

Luffy grinned but it turned into a frown when he looked at Nami's face. "What's wrong Nami? You look a bit flushed, you sick?"

"Huh?" Nami looked startled. "Um well..."

"Oh yeah, I noticed that she was like that since Zoro got back. I don't think she's feeling well." Usopp suggested.

Zoro looked at Nami interestingly.

Nami knew he was on to her. He knew better, he knew she wasn't sick. ''Oh I'm fine guys! Just a little sunburn or something or I'm getting excited. But I'm having lots of fun!" She tried to smile convincingly at her audience. She glanced at Zoro to see if he bought the story. She couldn't tell, he just walked to the closet and yanked a white t-shirt on with no emotion on his face.

Why do I have to blush when Zoro walks in with his swimsuit? It's perfectly normal! I didn't blush once when I was in the hot tub with Sanji! UGHHH I HATE MY SELF! This isn't like you at all Nami! Quit! She started fidgeting back and forth on the rose red carpet. It couldcompete in color with Nami's cheeks.

"Well then..." Sanji started, "Let's get the party started!" Every one nodded in agreement and cheered once again.

There were bottles to be heard clinking right after.

"To a successful trip to the grand line! Cheers!" The crew shouted.

Nami placed her self on the edge of the pool table, legs crossed, while Luffy and Sanji ensconced themselves on the couch. Zoro sat himself down on the floor, leaning against the white walls, and Usopp jumped on a fluffy bed near by. "To the town of...wait...what was this town called?" Luffy wracked his brain.

"Who cares? We're havin' fun!" Usopp laughed hysterically, most likely already drunk.

"But where are all the hot babes? I haven't even seen one!" Sanji frowned, crestfallen.

"Oh there's plenty..." Zoro breathed with a hint of amusement and annoyance all the same.

"And how do you know this?" Nami wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter! Where?" Sanji stood up and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the nightstand. He set it on the lower bridge of his nose so his eyes would peek out the top of them. "The chick magnet is here."

_Dumbass Womanizer._ Zoro thought.

"Are you stupid or something?" Luffy took a swig of beer. "Yuck!" He grimaced and set it on the floor. "I'm getting a different kind." Luffy stood up as no one paid attention to him.

"So? Where, huh?" Sanji looked at Zoro expectantly.

Zoro tried his best to fight back a laugh. "Oh there's one actually waiting for you in room 319. Go check it out."

Sanji left before anyone could say anything else. Zoro couldn't hold it back anymore; he burst out laughing. Nami and Usopp andLuffy coming back, looked at him oddly. "Where did you send him?" Luffy looked at his new beverage and popped the cap open.

"Oh, you'll hear from him." Zoro snickered.

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Nami looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Luffy just sat with a blank expression on his face, taking swigs of his drink. Usopp traced his finger over the sewing lines of the comforter. Zoro smiled to himself, waiting hopefully for Sanji to come back very soon.

"Well he should be coming back soon..." Nami tried conversationally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...yeah..." Usopp said blankly. He felt his legs falling asleep from his leg position, but didn't attempt to make a move, dare to make the slightest noise.

5 more minutes of silence and the people in the room were starting to get drowsy.

But unexpectedly, Sanji came bursting in the room. He looked like he had ran for a mile, heaving heavily. Not to mention a red mark on his left cheek. "Zoro, you bastard!" His sunglasses now looked like they were going to fall off at the tip of his nose.

This certainly woke everybody up from his or her trance. "What happened, Sanji-kun?" Nami swished some clear red fluid in a crystal glass. She held the glass delicately, brought it to her mouth and gave Sanji an expectant look.

"Damn! I rang the bell of room 319!" Sanji looked at Zoro as if to say 'RIGHT?'

Zoro grinned and confirmed with a nod of the head.

Sanji turned back to Nami as he started with his interesting anecdote. "Well I rang the doorbell, and this gorgeous woman came out! But of course Nami, you are far more beautiful." Sanji took Nami's hand and kissed it, going slightly off subject. She just gave him a bored look, a hint of disgust even, to show that she was not jealous in the least. "Slightly before opening the door, she said, "Oh, I was expecting you!" So she comes out and...uh...she comes out. And she's gorgeous." Sanji shut up for a second's time, dreaming of the beautiful woman.

"Will you try making more sense, Sanji?" Luffy laughed bluntly at Sanji.

Sanji snapped out of his trance. "Yeah...well she said something like "Who are you?" So I replied that someone told me that you were waiting for me! And she said that I wasn't the one she was expecting, she was expectingahot someonewith GREEN HAIR." Sanji emphasized these last words while turning his head to Zoro with a disgusted look. His tone of voice was strongly impertinent. "WHY YOU?" Sanji pointed an accusing finger at someone who was apparently trying to hold back laughter.

Zoro merely shrugged, a grin still stuck on his face.

"Yeah so I told her that she must be mistaken. I just kissed her hand and she..." Sanji brought up a shaking hand to the red surface of his cheek. "SHE SLAPPED ME!"

"Wow. That's a first." Usopp said sarcastically, stiffling a laugh.

"So she slammed the door in my face after that." Sanji finished sadly. He slouched over pathetically and replacing himself back next to Luffy. "To think a hot girl like that to want a marimo head more than me!" (Marimo: look it up in Google images and you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"Serves you right, curly brow." Zoro shot back.

9:00 in the morning, an alarm clock beeped. Annoyed, Zoro slammed a hand over it and turned over. He slowly opened his eyes, letting the light pierce his eyes like needles. He noticed everybody was vacant from his or her beds. He made sure his swords were still by his bed and changed into some baggy black pants and a blue Hawaiian shirt. (Arlong park, yeah I love that shirt…heh, heh) He hooked his swords in place and went to look for his crew.

After a night of everybody getting drunk, eating Sanji's cooking, playing pool, playing poker (In which Usopp won almost every time), getting in the hot tub, and swimming in the pool once again, they finally fell asleep at 5 in the morning. Zoro was tired as hell. And He felt like he had a bit of a hang over. Not to mention a throbbing pain on the side of his head. He drowsily walked down a flight of steps.

Foot steps. He heard foot steps. Zoro paused momentarily and looked behind him. No one was there. Was he imagining sounds? He sniffed and ran down the rest of the steps.

He soon found a cafe to his right and entered. Sure enough, they were all sitting and talking. Awake enough to be laughing. "Yo..." Zoro took a seat between Usopp and Nami at a round, large table.

"Good morning sleepy head. Sure took you long enough to wake up." Sanji currently chewed on a lollypop instead of a cigarette to try to quit smoking. Nami was always nagging at him to stop. (DAMN YOUUUUUU 4KIDS!)

"Are you okay Zoro, Can you walk around now?" Nami looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Eh? What do you mean, did I drink that much? I don't have that bad of a hang over." Zoro stifled a yawn.

"Ya mean you don't remember? You were drunk enough to slip, hit your head on the side of the pool, and get knocked out." Luffy laughed at him. "You should have seen Nami. She was freaking out!"

Nami looked down at her hands. "Shut up.We don't need one of our best fighters to die. That's all."

"I got knocked out...?" Zoro felt the place where it hurt on his head. "How shameful. Well thanks for caring about me."A total sarcastic tone of voice.

Nami looked up and gave Zoro a cheerful smile. He tended to think it was just a bit creepy.

Without warning, Luffy suddenly got up and said, "I think it's time to go back to the ship!"

"What about the food?" Zoro asked. He stood up, looking around.

"We moved that this morning, while you were snoring your head off!" Usopp said with proud and slight irritation, while standing up with everybody else.

"Oh." Something caught Zoro's attention past the cafe entrance, near the hotel door. It was her again. That creep, he thought. At least we're getting back on the ship so we don't have to deal with her any more.

"Hey!" Nami exclaimed suddenly. "This island has many places to look at... Could we pleeeeeease look around at the town some more?" Nami looked at Luffy imploringly. "And the people are so nice here!"

"I don't see any problems with that." The goofy captain said with a smile.

"NO!" Zoro exclaimed un-purposefully. His crew looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean...well..." He scratched his head. "Err... I think it's better we set sail. It's a good sailing day. Besides, we've stayed here long enough."

"But Zoro, almost everyday is a nice day..." Nami looked at him, perplexed. "Is something bothering you with this town?"

"No, there's not!" Sanji exclaimed before the swordsman could say anything. "I doubt there's any problems at all! Let's go!"

Zoro sighed heavily as the crew left excitedly. "Damn bitch." He knew that mysterious woman would follow them again, but why?

Yes, finally the third chapter.

Many more to come.

You know the drill. xp


	4. Is that you?

Okay, before I start, I want to thank all my reviewers so far:

Justine  
nami.:.terra  
silverfoxgirl  
Emerald Dark Knight  
Golden-Fire-Goddess  
rune  
OffTheWalls33  
zoroluver003  
shadow wolf  
Silver 6  
Blazer101  
Kirby-Chan263  
zoroluver003

Thanks again; I realised that I had not thanked you guys before, and I love people who take the time to read my story and review!   
I'll try my best not to dissapoint you, so keep reading: )

-MonokeKitsune

Just 15 minutes of walking was enough to get Nami excited. "Oh look at that shop over there!", "That's so cheap!" or,"Wow, I want to go in there!"  
There was glee written all over her face.

Luffy jumped from store window to store window, exclaming that every thing was "AMAZING!"  
Usopp looked for new gadgets or weapons he could use.  
All Sanji could do was hold Nami's bags for her and complain, "Where are all the babes?"

But Zoro dragged behind,just plain b>bored. /u> Not only bored, nervous as well. Obviously that "Strange woman" had been following them, keeping a safe distance.

After time, he grew impatient. He grew irritated. He gotSO annoyed of the surreptitious b>_woman_; b> he couldn't take it anymore.

It's now or NEVER. The swordsman thought. Before anyone knew what was going on, in a blink of an eye, Zoro swiftly pulled out Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's passed down sword, and threw it hard at the post the stranger was next to.

_THWONK..._ A deafening noise was heard as metal stabbed wood.The mysterious lady had a look of extreme surprise on her face as her sunglasses fell to the ground with aclank.Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji all gasped.

Before any of them could talk, Zoro questioned the woman, "Who are you? Why have you been following us since yesterday?"

"Idiot, have you lost your mi-" The blonde cook started to say, but was interrupted.

"Looks like you've figured me out Zoro." The young woman smiled as she took her hood down. It revealed long, black hair tined blue-to go with hereven bluer eyes. The woman smiled at him.

"Ohmigad she's gorgeous!" Sanji was at it again.

Nami glared at him. "Sanji, now is not the time!"

"So...Zoro" She started to walk up to him.

Oh my god she looks like...Kuina...again. Or Tashigi. What, is Tashigi's SISTER after me now?  
Zoro was really pissed off now.

"I don't remember you answering my questions yet." Zoro glowered at her. She was only standing a couple of feet away from him now.

_Ughhh..._ The crew thought. _She shouldn't play games with Zoro when he's mad like that. He could slash her easily._  
Sanjistood in silence, feeling the need to butt in.

"You want me to answer those questions?" She casually stuck her hands in the front pocket of her sweatshirt. Zoro touched the top of his sword; she noticed. "You've gotten a bit temperamental since the last time I talked to you." She sighed. "Ohhh, wait I get it, you want to protect your friends. Don't worry, I'm no marine."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." Zoro hissed at her, ready to pull his sword out.

"Zoro don't lose your mind! She's right, cool down!" Usopp shouted.

"I don't like her... Does Zoro know her?" Luffy examined her, a trace of suspicion was left within his eyes.

The woman chuckled. "I've never seen you this angry before." She took her hands out of her pocket and walked toward the post where the sword had been thrown looking unusually placid. "I will answer your question right now."

"Don't touch that sword!' Zoro yelled as he pulled out two of his remaining swords and took a fighting stand.

"How dare he prepares to fight a woman! I'll kill 'im!" Sanji yelled in impertinently to no one in general.

"I think," The woman pulled out the sword, making Zoro angrier. "I have the right to touch what was originally mine." She grinned at the swordsman as she tightly gripped the sword.

Zoro was taken a back for a second. "The owner of that sword is...dead! You don't own it!"

"Hmm. Dead? Really? Were you two lover or what?" She laughed.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Zoro ran to strike at her, only to be blocked by the sword she was holding. And again. And again. "Who the hell are you...?" He looked at her, disgruntled.

"I..." The woman still holding the sword to block his hold "I want to be the best swordswoman in the world." She looked up at Zoro's shocked face, inches away from hers, and smiled again.

Zoro soon loosened the pressure he was putting into the swords and dropped them in shock. She stuck hers back in the post.

The crew couldn't believe what was happening. "What's going on?" Sanji and Luffy cried.

"Would you both shut up?" Usopp snapped at them and watched the action before them.

"I think... I've heard that somewhere before..." Nami tried to remember.

Luffy just stood still, arms crossed.

Zoro's hands were _shaking_ slightly. He looked closer at her. "Kuina...? No...It _can't_ be." He murmured.

She smirked with his sudden realization and slowly nodded.

He widened his eyes, fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. "Impossible..." He finished, barely audible.

"ZORO!" Nami exclaimed as she ran over to him. "He passed out!" The red head looked at the strange woman. "Are you...really Kuina? From Zoro's childhood?"

"Yes, that's me." Kuina looked back at Nami, still placid as ever.

"But...But I thought..."

"That I was dead? I know, that's what everyone thought."

"YOUR A GHOST! OH MY GOD!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"IDIOT! I AM NOT A GHOST!" Kuina yelled at him.

"Oh..." Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well! Good thing you're still alive!" He grinned at her.

"Well... We aren't gonna leave Zoro lying here are we?" Usopp sighed.

Sanji sighed, walked over, grabbed Zoro, and balanced him over his neck. "Then lets take him back to the ship..." Even though he still tried to hurt a lady like her... _How careless!_ Sanji thought disapprovingly. But then again, he's always like that. Has he no respect at all for women?.

Okay, sorry it was kind of short, it seemed like the best ending point for now. :p  
Next chapter: A fight breaks out between old rivals?

Don't forget to review please!


	5. A fight breaks out between old rivals?

Thank you to all my reviewers 3

Replies to some reviews: (Will be doing for every chapter now)

kealohapumehana - Ah, well your anxiety is settled. For now. Dramatic Dun dun dunnn  
silverfoxgirl - Glad you enjoy. ) I might be writing another story soon. After this one is done posting.  
shadow wolf - Hey, I'm a book worm too! Cheers this chapter is a little longer, I hope.  
Oddinary- You'll see. Kinda dumb but...you'll see...

And I own OP by the way. That's right, I'm Eiichiro Oda. No question.

(I WISH)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro opened his eyes slowly, blinked multiple times to adjust to the light, and tried to regain his thoughts...

_"I want to be the best swordswoman in the world." _

I remember now!

"KUINA!" He suddenly sat up in the familiar hammock and noticed he was back at the ship.

"Yeeeess?" She replied a littletoo suddenly.

He didn't know that she was actually in the room, causing his face to turn scarletin embarrassment. He looked around and noticed everybody else was also in the same room; except Sanji. Probably cooking some gourmet meal for dear _Nami-saaaan_.   
Ugh.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought... I thought...You died?" Zoro could not meet eyes with her as he said this.

"That's a fine greeting..." She chuckled. "I know I'll have to repeat this story again." Shefacedhis crewmates briefly.

"Well when I was 13, and you were 10, the day after we made our promise...

**Flash back**

"Yaaaah! My... 2001st victory." Kuina exclaimed, panting hard.

"DAMMIT...! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...!" Zoro was on the ground, sword stabbed into the earth near to his face.

"Actually... I'm the one who should be regretting this... " Kuina sat on the ground, a gloom expression on her face.

"Huh!" He eyed her, perplexed.

"When a girl grows up, she becomes weaker than a man... You guys are going to pass me up... Just like you've always said, Zoro... You say you want to be the world's strongest swordsman. But a woman can't be the world's strongest... Even my Papa said so...!" Kuina let tears fall from her eyes. "You're lucky you're a boy, Zoro. ... But I want to be the strongest in the world! My chest is starting to grow out..." Zoro blushed lightly as he watched her hand move toward her chest. "If only I'd been born as a boy..." She looked down at the ground.

Zoro suddenly filled with anger. "YOU CAN'T BE SUCH A CRYBABY AFTER YOU JUST BEAT ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE THE ONE I'M TRYING TO SURPASS!"

She looked up at him. "Zoro..." The moon shone brightly on her faded expression.

"I don't care whether you're a boy or girl! If I ever beat you, you'll just say that as an excuse! I've been making a fool out of myself training my hardest to beat you, don't talk like that!" Zoro's expression grew softer. "Let's make a promise. Someday, either you or I will be the world's strongest, and we'll race to see who can do it first!" He smiled at her encouragingly, bolstering her.

"You idiot...! You're such a weakling. IT'S A PROMISE." Kuina and Zoro shook hands.

**End of flash back**

"Well after that promise we made, I went to bed. I got up early in the morning and snuck out of the house, leaving fake blood on the stairs and my katana still in my room. I wanted them to think that I fell off the stairs."

"And what? Magically disappear?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well no, that I supposedly got kidnapped... I was only 13 you know!"

"Hmm...? That's strange; I never even heard that your body disappeared after falling down the stairs... Everybody just said you died; that's it."

"What? Oh my god... And I even ran as fast as I could out of town so they wouldn't catch me! They didn't even...care?" Kuina bit her lip slightly.

"Well... You father was bawling his eyes out. And I'm sure they looked, even if they didn't tell me." Zoro said uneasily.

"I think..." Everybody turned to look at Usopp. "We should help Sanji cook dinner..." He stood up and looked at Nami and Luffy accostively.

Nami and nodded and dragged Luffy, who didn't seem to get the message, out of the room. "We'll let you guys know when we're done okay?" Nami smiled at Zoro and Kuina before disappearing along with Luffy and Usopp.

"So..." Both of them alone, Zoro was now uncomfortable. "How have you been doing...?" If someone told him a few months ago that Kuina would be sitting next to him, talking, he wouldn't have believed that person. Yet, here she was.

"Well... I've been doing a few jobs here and there to earn money, some bounty hunting... And of course training." She grinned at him. "Of course, I still remember that promise."

"Same here." He returned the grin. "I've been carrying around that sword of yours ever since you "died". I've been wanting to fulfill my promise for both you and myself." Zoro changed his expression. "But the day I thought you died, I thought you were running away from that promise of ours. I got so frustrated at you."

**Flash back** (again)

"Zoro! Terrible news! Kuina! She fell down the stairs at her house... SHE'S DEAD!" A few of his classmates told him while he was training.

He was shocked, as it was his first experience in death. "Dammit! You made a promise with me yesterday! Are you running away from that, Kuina!" Zoro tried hard to mask his sorrow with anger.

**End of flash back** (So soon?)

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT?" Kuina scowled at Zoro in anger.

"Hell yes!" He started getting angry with her. "Why did you even make a stupid plot like that and run away from your own house? That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!"

"WHY? I LEFT _BECAUSE_ OF THAT PROMISE! I WANTED TO GET STRONGER BY MY SELF! I NEEDED TO EXPERIENCE THE REAL WORLD! NOT SOME STUPID KENDO SCHOOL, UNLIKE WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" She shouted in rage.

"Uh oh..." Nami, Usopp, and Luffy were eavesdropping quietly outside.

Zoro was a bit taken back at this, yet shaking in anger as well. "What, did you call me?" He tried asking calmly.

"You heard me." She sneered. "A WEAKLING. Besides. What an idiot to think someone would die to run away form a promise. How stupid can you get? I would only be considered to have run away from it if it was suicide!"

He was momentarily controlled by hatred. "So this is who you've turned into." Zoro acted unusually calm. "I must say... I'm disappointed." He swiftly jumped of the hammock, picked up the Wado Ichimonji, and threw it at her feet, the original owner. "You can have your damn sword back." He went out the door in a flash, leaving a stunned Kuina.

Before the eavesdroppers outside could move, Zoro banged open the door so harshly, he crunched them into the wall---- like pancakes, I could say. ButZoro did not notice, in spite of his anger. He walked to the deck of the unmoved ship.

"Owww..." They all whispered before scrambling out of their positions.

Kuina was dazed at what Zoro had just said. She would have much rather been yelled at by him. Knowing this guy, she expected him too. But he didn't. Those words really stung in her mind; and she hardly knew him.

Nami thoughtabout the conversation between the two:Why didKuina call him weak? They should be celebrating, not hating each other.

Zoro was leaning on the side of the deck, legs crossed and eyes closed. Why did I even say that to her? He thought ruefully. She _did_ go and see the world on her own... I WAS a weakling. But then again... I needed to finish my training... Who can master using swords when you never finished training? Hmm...Too much thinking.

"Zoro..?" Nami cautiously walked up to him. "Dinner's read- Oh. He's sleeping... Again." Nami scratched her head. "Ahh... I'll let him sleep." She walked over to the already eating crew. "He's sleeping Sanji... Is that okay?" Nami questioned over the talking. Kuina looked up at her curiously.

"Of course my love! More food for Kuina-san and Nami-san!" He sang cheerily.

"Er...yeah, sure." Nami smiled mockingly at Sanji, who didn't seem to notice at all.

"Is everything all right Kuina san?" Sanji asked worriedly. "You don't seem too happy, is there something wrong with the food?"

The dark haired woman shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all! I love your food Sanji kun!" She smiled and hope he didn't see through it.

He wasn't satisfied. He still saw a tinge of sadness in her. "Ah! That shitty swordsman did something didn't he! I'll beat him sense less!"

"NO! I mean... Well, I just said something to him that I regret saying..." She replied.

"You mean when you said-" Luffy was starting to say but Nami hastily covered his mouth. She grinned falsely.

Kuina looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, well that bastard never treats women right. So don't mind him." Sanji took a bite of meat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: After swords clash! And...Kuina!

you all!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

Please...? puppy dog eyes


	6. After swords clash! AndKuina?

Reply time!

zuffy- Ahhh. Thank you, I feel so...cheery. )  
Heidi - And It'll get even more interesting.  
hotwritergirl158- Ahhh, yes. Hahaha. I get it. -serious- Here's your update.

silverfoxgirl - Er, welll. I'm not quite sure what it's going to be called, but it's going to be about the crew meeting this girl,  
waterdevil fruit powers. (Mizu mizu friut?) So you know, she has this huge bounty and no one can seem to beat her because she can  
control the ocean, which gets all those devil fruit users, plus she can transform into water her self, etcccccccccc. Yeah.  
Gonna be great- but I'm still not POSITIVE I'm going to write it.

You guys are all such sweet hearts! )  
Thankyou!

You know us authors, getting overjoyed everytime they get a review. (A good one, anyway.)  
But if you have any complaints about this story, you're very welcome as well. -Whistles-

Oh yeah, and this story is planned to have 11 chapters, by the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen and Kuina went to the deck to talk to Zoro, only to find him missing. "Hm...Zoro?" She heard a splash and looked down below. "Oh!"

Zoro was swimming in the saltwater near the shore. He looked up to see Kuina peering at him from the deck. "AH!" He yelped in surprise and sank in the water.

"Oh, my god!" She watched the scene below with a struck look on her face.

He quickly climbed on the deck and coughed because of the sudden water intake.

She walked over to him and giggled. "You okay? You sure like swimming, don't you?"

He looked up at her after his fit of coughing. "Don't scare me like that! Jesus Christ, woman! And I was training!"

She laughed a bit more. "Sorry." Then turned suddenly serious. "And I'm also sorry for what I said...earlier today..."

"Eh? Well... Yeah. I am too. I'm actually really...glad your still alive. So...don't get me wrong." He looked back down at the deck.

Awkward silence.

Then she startled him by pulling him into a tight hug. "I knew I would see you again someday. I was so shocked when I saw you here."

He cautiously hugged her back.

They broke apart and Kuina noticed something. "How did you get the large scar on your chest? That looks painful..."

"Oh..." Zoro hated talking about that. "I got that a few weeks ago, from fighting Mihawk... You know, the best swordsman in the world..." He scowled at the thought of it.

"HUH? You won? That would make _you_ the best then!"

Zoro looked down in shame, and part irritation.

"Oh..." Kuina said in said in disappointment. "You lost... Well... I guess it can't be that easy, right?" She smiled encouragingly at him. "You and your crew are pretty notorious. I've seen quite a ton of posters. It's hard to see someone like Luffy to have a bounty of 100 million berries. And you, a bounty of 60 million berries? It's good, but you can do better than that." Kuina cocked her head at him and raised her eyebrows. "But...I was wondering...first, you're a pirate hunter. Then you actually became a pirate! Why? I didn't expect that." (I know, Luffy and Zoro got their bounties _after_ they entered the Grand Line, but I needed to make a point here...)

"Err... I had no choice... Long story." Zoro sighed. "Hey, you wanna swim? It's actually pretty warm."

"NO!"

Zoro looked at her strangely.

"I mean...I don't like to swim..." She smiled at him awkwardly.

He could tell she was hiding something. "Come on! Don't be a wuss..." He pushed her into the water and jumped in after her.

Kuina screamed and fell in with a splash, followed by another one.

Zoro floated back to the top, but Kuina was nowhere in sight. "HUH?" He looked down into the water and saw her sinking. He dove deeperinto the water and brought her back up to the surface. "What the hell? Why didn't you swim?" Now _she_ was in a fit of coughing; he brought her back up to the deck.

"I...can't." She breathed in sharply.

"Can't what- wait, what do you mean, you can't swim? Your talking like you ate a dev..." Zoro paused. "Wait... Did you...? YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT?"

Kuina nodded hesitantly. "The Chikara fruit... Gives you abnormal strength..." She cleared her face from stray hairs. "Essential for sword fighting isn't it?" She smirked.

He looked at her with disdain. "Why, you cheater!"

She was startled by his reaction. "Huh?"

You're taking a shortcut to get stronger? That means you don't have to work hard, training to get stronger everyday! Like me; OR Mihawk! Last time I checked, he didn't eat a devil fruit! I didn't eat some stupid fruit, that's just like cheating!" He growled. "You just cheated on our promise!"

"Cheated?" She was getting angry, for the second time with him. "We never had some kind of promise to never eat a devil fruit! YOU'RE just saying that because you think your too weak to match my strength! Besides, remember what I said? Men will always be stronger then women! You have the advantage! It's not fair!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!"

Usopp sighed while looking out the kitchen window. "Nam, they're at it again..."

"So I hear..." Nami looked at them worriedly.

"Wow, they sure do that a lot!" Luffy said, bored.

"DO I HEAR THAT DUMBASS RAISING HIS VOICE AT KUINA SAN?" Sanji roared, throwing a towel on the floor. "THAT'S IT! HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

"No, SANJI! You hear me? Don't interfere!" Nami had to use all her strength to stop him.

"Arghh! But..." Sanji finally stopped stuggling after Nami smacked him in the head.

"AHH! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kuina pulled her sword out.

Zoro mimicked with a sneer. "And what are YOU planning on doing?"

"Fighting you, idiot! YAHHH!" She ran at him, blind with rage.

He blocked her attack with his sword. _Ugh! She's so strong!_ He couldn't keep the attack blocked so he got out of the way. So that's the power of the freakin-Chikara-freakin devil fruit...

"Damn!" She was aiming for another attack and Zoro needed to think of something fast. No matter how much of a rival she was, he couldn't fight her for some odd reason. It's not like he wanted to exactly slash her... _Hmmm... _He took a quick look at her._Of course!_

As she neared him with her sword, he took the tip of his sword and pushed the sword from underneath her fingers, making the sword fly from her hands, towards the sky, then back down. It landed with a _thud,_ behind him.

"Ah?" She did a quick double take between her sword and Zoro.

"You didn't have a very good hold on that sword there..." He told her. Could her technique have gotten worse?

"Humph! I've won against you 2,001 times! Good job on your first win, but you shouldn't be the one to preach!" In a swift movement, she rolled behind him and took hold of her sword once again, tightly.

"What the..?" He turned to face her.

"I'll make this my 2,002th victory against you!" She ran at him again.

Aggh! What the f_bleeep_? Does she want to hurt me _that_ bad? This isn't what I meant when I said to become the best! Zoro thought grimly. As she got nearer, Zoro simply dropped his sword and stood there.

"Ahhh! HUH?" Before Kuina could stop her attack, she had cleanly cut Zoro's scar open once again.

"Argh..." _OW! GOD DAMN THAT STINGS!_ Zoro bit his lip, gritted his teeth, and glared at the surprised Kuina, obviously trying to hide the pain.

Kuina looked at her blood-covered sword. Then back at what she had done. Yet he wasn't recoiling in pain. None of the opponents she had ever faced had acted like this before. She dropped her sword before tears started to sting her eyes. _What? Why am I crying? Oh,for christ's sake...W__hy did I do that?_ "Zoro... Oh, I- I didn't mean to-" She was acting like a person who had gone mad. But... "Why didn't you block me?"

The crew was all trying to cram, pushing and shoving,into the alreadycreaking window, gaping at the scene before them.

"Wow, Zoro didn't hurt Kuina san! That's more like it!" Sanji cheered.

"What the hell, Sanji! Zoro'sstanding therecovered inbloodandthat's ALLyouhave to say?" Nami smacked him upside the head, hitting Usopp in the process as well.

"Ach! What was that for-" Usopp winced.

"Shut up and watch!" Nami hissed.

"Ugh..." He glared at Nami. "But Zoro almost died from that Mihawk dude, too...and now that scar thingy is opened again" Usopp whispered.

"WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING? Aren't they friends? This isn't RIGHT!" Luffy watched, starting to get upset.

Zoro stood, blood crawing down to his feet. "Hmm...Block you? I needed to teach you a lesson..." His vision was getting a bit fainter from loss of blood.

"Are you craz- Ah, ZORO!" He collapsed, _again_.

"It's okay, he's used to losing a ton of blood anyway." She turned around quickly to see Luffy offering her some bandages, but a slight look of distrust on his face.

"Th- thank you..." She picked him up with ease and carried him to the male quarters.

"This caravel ship design sure is interesting..." She said out loud, to keep her self restive company, and not feel so...alone.She was shaking slightly.

Once there, she set him upright on the floor, and propped him up against the wall, since the hammock didn't seem like the best option in the room. And she didn't like the fact that the couches would be blood-stained if she set him there. She started bandaging the wound delicately, since she had done it multiple times before, to her self. There was something she had not told him. She had fought against Mihawk as well, and even almost succeeded. She had a blade at his neck until someone had pushed her into the water below. Then that stupid hawk-eyed idiot had saved her; even if she had intended to kill him. She looked for the suspect who pushed her in, but there was no sight of the person whatsoever. Oh, how frustrated she had felt. She had almost beaten the best swordsman in the world! But she had once again started thinking about what Zoro had said.

_"Why, you cheater!"_

_"You're taking a short cut to get stronger? That means you don't have to work hard, training to get stronger everyday! Like me; Or Mihawk! Last time I checked, he didn't eat a devil fruit! I didn't eat some stupid fruit, that's just like cheating!"_

Although she hated admitting it, what he said had some logic in it. It was true that she did not work as hard as him to get strong. But she practiced her techniques. That counts...right? She looked hopeful for a minute but it was erased soon enough. So did Zoro. He also practiced his techniques, with THREE swords. Come to think of it... Kuina sighed as she thought deeply, Like Zoro said, Mihawk hadn't eaten any devil fruit either. Yet he earns the title "Greatest Swordsman" title rightfully. If I hadn't eaten that...thing, who knows how powerless I would be? She looked at Zoro's face and noticed signs of discomfort. Then she noticed she was practically strangling his wound with bandages. She loosened hastily it in surprise. I don't know my own strength, do I? She chuckled weakly.

She finally was done bandaging. Kuina tied it, and cut it off with her teeth skillfully. She sighed and wondered once more why she had attacked him like that; she deeply regretted it. If she fought him now, it would seem like it was unfair; it wouldn't feel right.

Kuina looked at Zoro once more and suddenly saw him in a different way. He was a man, she was a woman. What else? Members of an opposite sex could either be friends, or...well, more than friends. Right now, she felt like being more than friends. It was strange how suddenly it came. Sure, she had a few partners, but all were unsuccessful relationships. Was she so hard to get along with? Without even hesitating, she leaned forward andbrushed the lips ofthe unconscious single. Wow, I can't believe I did that. Kuina looked down at the floor and thought shamefully of her self, even blushing. But she couldn't help but think that she did not regret it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, I know that was a _little_ mushy, but...oh well. ;;

**Next Chapter**: Sanji's Suspicion

Review, my faithful readers! -grin-


	7. Sanji's Suspicion

Mmm, okay, so that last chapter was a little too mushy for some of you, but it ends here. ;)  
Sorry to more of the Romantics. It's just...OP and Romance don't combine _too _well.

Reply Corner---

zuffy- Feeling addicted to this story? Good. -smile- ;)  
silverfoxgirl- Ahh, you'll be happy that there will not be as much mush as last chapter throught the rest of the story. Don't worryyy.  
Matt and T.K.- I'm glad you like the story; sorry they are fighting, but stories juuuuust aren't complete without a little conflict, right?  
Kira- Sorry my OCCness (Which I had noticed myself)on Zoro offended you. But too much bloodloss causes faints, ya know?You probably aren't even reading this; Ah well.  
VM - Yeahh, I understand in the 4kids version, they change many details. Well, but as far as I know, it's still unknown if Mihawk has eaten a devil fruit or not. I just decided to pick one way and make an advantage to addig it to my story. ;) Thanks, though, very appreciated.

Alright, enough rambling. Knock yourselves out with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're okay in there? What if she's chopping his head off right now?" Usopp said apprehensively, while fidgeting uncomfortably in a chair.

"Leave it up to you to think idiotic things like that, Usopp." Sanji said as he cleaned the dishes that was added from dinner. He blew a bit of blonde hair out of his face- it was irritating him. Things like this usually never irritated him. "You worry too much."

Nami nestled in a wooden chair, her arms resting on the counter. She sighed deeply as she observed the cook carefully washing the dishes. Once bored of watching dishes being cleaned, she shifted her gaze to the sleeping captain. His straw hat was resting on the ground near his head, black hair bunched and messy as it always was. She then turned to the paranoid, long nosed sharpshooter feeling squeamish, or seeming like it; in her eyes. After gazing at a few other things, there was no moreto look at. She could only stare at the interesting designs of the tabletop.

"Is there something troubling you, Nami san?" The blonde paused his work to light another cigarette while leaning against the wall.

"Well, what the hell do you think?" She asked him curtly, not even bothering to lift her head up.

"I didn't think you would get too upset over something like that; we experience much crazier things than this. I think you should know that better than any of us." He closed his eyes slowly as he flicked the ashes off of his cigarette.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" This finally interrupted her trance like state, from thehypnotizingswirls of the cherrywood.

"Nothing, nothing... But still, things like this shouldn't upset you."

"Well... The things we deal with is more... Physical. This is kind of a more emotional situation here. You should know that, being the woman freak you are..." The red haired navigator laughed quietly.

His eyes snapped open, "That--was uncalled for. You're being a bit mean today aren't you? Besides, we do deal with some emotional things, just not between the crew. --Well, not much." Sanji added in a hurry, given a look of dispute by Nami, suggesting the bickering arguments between Sanji and Zoro. "Would you like me to make you a snack? I'm sure it will cheer you up!" Sanji looked at her hopefully and smiled before closing his eyes again.

Namipolitely declined. "Thanks, but no thanks." She grinned at the disappointed figure, stood up, and stretched. "Well, I think I'll go check on those two."

She opened the door and took a few steps out into the cool air before hearing, "You like that damn swordsman, don't you?" she looked back at Sanji with a look of surprise and disbeliefon her face.

"Why would I-" She looked at the person she forgot was also in the room with them. But apparently, Usopp was sleeping just as peacefully as Luffy now, leaning on the hard, wooden, surface of the table. "I do not!" She whispered harshly while glaring at Sanji, who went back to washing dishes. "What gave you that absurd idea, huh?"

He laughed, just about as loud as she was whispering. "I know women more than you think, Nami. I think you have forgotten that I am a gentleman, not a womanizer. I give women as much space as they need, if they feel uncomfortable."

"No one asked!" She took a few angry steps back into the room.

"I can tell you like him, it's obviously shown through your actions." The cook was looking at the dishes he was cleaning, but his attention was locked on the beautiful navigator. "I've seen you blush multiple times. You don't get that from sunburn, Nami-san." He grinned mischievously.

"AH!" She felt herself getting red with part anger and part embarrassment and raised her voice. "I don't know what other crazy ideas you have, but you're wrong!" She stormed out of the room, leaving Sanji still smiling to himself. He dried the last dish and stuck it in the cupboard.

"I have no idea why she likes that muscle head." He scratched the side of his face.

"So that's it!" Luffy exclaimed, startling Sanji, who almost dropped the current dish he was drying.

"Did...you heard that whole conversation?" He finally looked at the captain; whom was putting his hat back on, positioning himself upright.

"Yep, sure did." He grinned at Sanji. "I had no idea."

"Did you even know what I was talking about?" The cook loosened his collar and flopped into a chair.

"Well...partly. Hey I'm not as stupid as you think." Luffy pouted.

Wondering what he meant by 'partly', Sanji peered out of the open door where moonlight was loosely spilling in. The night sky was once again covered in tiny diamonds, the largest one gleaming in the sky. "Oh, full moon today..."

"So, who cares right now?" The black haired boy yawned and scratched the back of his head before dragging off to the men's quarters in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm, that chapter seemed a little short...but the next chapter will be longer.  
Isn't it exciting?

Eh...maybe not. -rolls eyes-

Please share your thoughts throught that Little "Go" button below this text.  
One reveiw makes my day a shade better. Make my day, please! ; )


	8. An Uncomfortable Situation?

Finally another chapter posted. Sorry I took a while!;o

VM - Aw. Well why don't you log in when you submit your review to me so i can actually read your story and review? I'm sure it's a good one ; )  
Rin the Terrible- Ahhh, yes. The dub. There's nothing more I hate than the dubs people make of this show...poor Oda.  
MKLlim- Thank you! I try to aim for that, but it always feels like something is missing...I appreciate it.  
zuffy- Well, er. Here's more. It's become your high. Hehe.  
WhiteWolf - Oh, I never thought about that! Thank youuu.

Enjoy the Chapter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Humph! Like ZORO? Sanji's crazy! All that dolt ever does is sleep! And train! He could care less about women! Hah!" Nami scoffed-- fumingwhile leaning on the deck railing. She was still red from hearing Sanji's poor choice of words; they rang in her head sharply. "I'll kill him someday for ever saying that!" The moonlight shined down on her orange hair, makingevery strandlooka transparent orange. Shegazed at the circular moon before realizing something. "Oh, right! I was gonna go check on those two before that damn cook said that _stupid_ comment!" She just hadto emphasizethe word "stupid". She walked a short distance before reaching a small, wooden door. Just as she was about to open it, Kuina appeared.

"Oh, hi!" Kuina smiled kindly at Nami "You scared me there. How long were you out here...?"

"Huh?" Nami was taken aback for a second, then suspicious. Nami replied, "I just came to check on you two... I was just about to open the door, why?" She asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Everything's fine. He's all patched up." The dark haired woman shook her head vigorously. "Well, goodnight." She climbed up a number of stairs to go to sleep on the lounge room. She had already prepared blankets.Her intuition told her that Nami did not want to inviteherinto the women headquarters, which she had all to her self. It was as if, suddenly, dislike overwhelmed her for this newly appeared woman.

_She certainly was bad at hiding her emotions._ Nami looked after her, in odd surprise. She opened the door only to find Zoro sleeping peacefully on the floor, slightly leaning against am orangecouch. Nami couldn't help but wonder why he was down there. She looked around and also found Luffy snoring away in a hammock across the room. "What the...?" She looked at him, perplexed, as of few minutes ago; he was sleeping in the lounge while Sanji was talking to her. "Oh, well. He's so weird that I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." She could only deduce that he scrambled his way out of the lounge while she was cooling off on the deck. Nami placed her self on the floor next to Zoro without another thought.

A scent suddenly overwhelmed her; but Nami could not recognize it immediately. It smelled something of jasmine...(Oh how she hated that smell!) After a few moments of thinking, it came to her; Kuina. Somehow, Nami seemed ignorant ofthe smell she could not stand till now. It was almost as if it was sub-audible, one of those things you're too used to---and fail to notcie the senses of thatsound, smell, touch, or sight until you really thought about it.

Nami leanednear Zoro slightly and sniffed him hesitantly, like he was contaminated. The smell of jasmine was so much stronger. She coiled back, a sour expresson on her face. Somehow, her hatred for Kuina increased, tenfold. Who was she, just coming out of nowhere? It almost seemed like even Sanji preferred her now over Nami. Could it be that she was being attacked by jealousy, that horrid,green-eyed monster? She shook her head violently, as if weren't even a possibility.

But she nearly jumped out of the velvety couch when Luffy unexpectedly bellowed, "SHANKS! I _WILL_ BECOME PIRATE KING! I'LL DO BETTER THAN YOU!" before altering to back to his previous state. Nami's heart almost seemed like it was pounding like a sledge hammer against her chest. She felt like letting out a nervous giggle from the scare, but refrained. She looked cautiously at the sleeping figure and sighed. He had not woken; but she certainly did not expect him to, being the heavy sleeper he was.

True, he hadn't woken up, but he had chosen instead---to mutter something enigmatic and shift his weight. Without someone there, he probably would have thumped onto the floor, with a rude awakening. That person just happened to be Nami. She stiffened unwelcomingly, with the newly added weight of Zoro. (Not to mention that disgusting smell.)She had never encountered something like this before. She didn't know weather she should shrug him off and let him hit the floor, to push him off, or to just leave him there, leaning on her, sleeping carelessly. The problem was that she didn't want him to wake and demand to know what in the world she was doing there. (In the Men's quarters? She would be accused of being Sanji, who constantly tries to sneak into the Women's quarters.)--------------------(And thatwouldn't be good.)

She sat there for a few minutes, pondering on what choice to make. She carefully turned her head and glanced at his face. He looked Peaceful, worryfree, possibly happy, as the corners of his mouth slightly twitched upward. Looking at him made Nami a little irksome, pissed. While she had to deal with the weight of him, he could only sleep peacefully, without a care in the world. Nami thought that was possibly the reason why he slept so much- to get away from the real world, to throw his worries away momentarily. But she felt a little disputing about that, as he didn't seem to have that much trouble on his hands. She even had the time to think about how his expression would look if he woke up, leaning on her. Shocked, puzzled...embarrassed, even?

But she felt the inclination to push Zoro off when she heard footsteps; which she did, and quickly got to her feet. Zoro fell to the floor with a large _thud._ She simply did _not _want to hear what Sanji would say if he saw her like she had been, a few seconds ago. Sanji and Usopp entered the room, obviously not caring if they woke any of the people inside it. Zoro just lay on the floor, still sound asleep and snoring. _I could of pushed him off a while ago then!_ Nami thought, disgruntled and internally embarrased. She didn't think he was _that_ much of a heavy sleeper. Usually when she wanted to wake him up, a few nudging kicks would have done it.

"Nami?" Usopp broke her thoughts. "I didn't know you were still in here." Usopp looked at her slyly.

Sanji of course, caught his tone of voice and joined in as well. "Yes, Nami-san, what took you so long in here? I thought you were going to check on them?" Sanji strongly stressed the words, 'check' and 'them'.

"Well, I was coming here and I saw Kuina coming out. She asked me how long I've been standing out there, so I claimed that I had just gotten there. I asked her if anything was wrong and she shook her head so harshly I thought it was going to fall off. And, I felt suspicious...so I came in here and inspected if anything was wrong...Usopp, don't look at me like that." Usopp was looking at her skeptically, as if he didn't believe her. But it was the complete truth. Well, she didn't really _inspect_, but it was believable.

"And you found what?" Sanji's tone of voice almost seemed like mockery.

"Nothing wrong..." Nami smiled convincingly at Sanji. "Well, I'm tired, I've got to go to bed, I think." She added a explicit, yet feign yawn. Without waiting for a word, she walked out of the room, to her own head quarters.

"Good night, Nami-san!" Sanji called after her retreating back. He looked at Usopp mischievously. "What do you think she was really doing?" Sanji whispered to him.

Usopp chortled, "Probably smooching him! She could have done anything, even-" He was smacked very hard on the top of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He clenched his head in pain.

"Don't even start to say things like that. That's just plain obscene." Sanji still thought of the impossible that he didn't let Usopp mention.

"Will you guys shut up and let me sleep?" Zoro groaned and rolled over on the floor.

"No, you shut up, dumb ass..." Sanji looked at him irritably, but a little too late; Zoro was fast asleep, once again.

Usopp merely snorted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahaha.I think this is my favorite Chapter.

But yes, anyways...Share your thoughts. Please!

I think I'll go and read some of my reviewrs stories. ;D


	9. Not HER again!

Ahhhh! I'm terribly sorry for the extrememly late update! (If anyone's even reading this anymore at all...;)

But anyway...

zuffy- No, you're a lovely fan. ;)  
silverfoxgirl - Haha...Yeah. Pervert. Vocally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cool, sleepy, morning, Zoro woke up to find himself lying on the floor. He yawned, rubbed his eyes lazily, and sat upright. Snoring away near him was Usopp and Luffy, whom was even drooling. But like always, Sanji was gone, most likely making some breakfast, or flirting with Nami. He casually looked down and felt the blood stained bandages. He wished not to see his attacker soon.

Walking out the door, hot sunrays greeted his face. He was forced to blink a couple of times in order to get used to the sudden contrast.

"Hey, made some breakfast for you." Kuina approached Zoro causally with a sheepish smile, plate of scrambled eggs and sausages in one hand.

"Er...Thanks." He took the plate reluctantly, as if poisoned. Nonetheless, giving Kuina an awkward smile. "I didn't know you could cook..."

She scoffed. "Almost all women can cook, Zoro."

"I doubt Nami can..." Zoro muttered under his breath; but when Kuina looked at him, he shook his head and claimed that he had said nothing. Hestood still, looking at the plate of fresh breakfast.

"You better eat that before it gets cold." She looked behind him. "Or before Mr. Captain there takes it."

Zoro snapped his head to see Luffy sneaking up on the food. He wished that he could give Luffy a chance to take it, but he didn't know how Kuina would react. In the first day of seeing her again, she seemed quite emotional, more than Nami even.

But Zoro just smacked Luffy with a hard _thwack, _with the back of a sword instead, to prevent him from doing what he intended. Luffy sailed backwards and crashed on the ground 10 feet away, surprised. "Yeah...good idea..." Zoro put away his weapon, and walked past Kuina with his blankest face, and headed to the kitchen for a seat.

After Zoro eating his breakfast, Luffy begging to taste some of Kuina's food, Nami yelling at him, Usopp complaining and getting egged in the face, which led to Usopp shooting 'boshi's' all over the place, and finally Sanji demanding the crew to clean until the kitchen was spotless, all was peaceful on the boat again.

That is, until they spotted a Marine ship not too far away...

"Marines!" Usopp yelled at the top of his voice.

"This better not be one of your stupid lie-- Oh!" Nami stared at the advancing Marine ship.

"Shit! They've found us again!' Sanji fumed.

Luffy just laughed carelessly. "That's because we're so famous!'

"Well, don't just stand there!" Nami snapped. "Zoro, get the anchor! Luffy, Sanji, Take the helm! And Usopp...don't give me that look!" Usopp had a scornfully fearful look on his face. "Get the canon ready just in case!" The crew hastily did what they were told to do.

Kuina walked over to Nami. "It must be troublesome, being a pirate. The marines are annoying, aren't they?" Kuina laughed.

The red head, having dealt with enough of her, snapped. "Yeah, well if you don't want to deal with them as well, get of the ship before you're spotted!" She replied snottily.

Astonished at this seeing this new side of Nami, Kuina gasped audibly. She truthfully got the impression of a nice person, but apparently, got the wrong one. "No, I'll stay here for now, thank you." She sneered back.

Disappointed, Nami simply gave her a cold look, enough to freeze the ocean.

But while they were having their little glaring contest, they carelessly failed to see the nearing Marine ship. Rather, forgetting about the whole situation.

"Nami!" Luffy screeched oddly at her. "NAMI!"

The navigator looked to see the marine ship, just yards away. "Oh, crap..."

Zoro couldn't help but notice that there was only one ship, the same size as their own. It was too careless to defeat their crew with just that... But before finishing his thoughts, he was interrupted by a female on the opposing ship.

"Roronoa! Straw hats! I've finally found you!" A young female, with short, blackish blue hair yelled at them. Zoro recognized her as Tashigi. _Not her again! _He groned in his head.

She continued, "I can finally-" She stopped at mid sentence and gaped at Kuina. "YOU!"

"Huh? What now?" Luffy yawned.

Kuina amazingly mimicked the same stare that Tashigi was giving her. She ran over to the railing of the ship. "Holy crap! Is that _you?_ Tashigi?"

Tashigi squealed in a strange manner. "Kuina! Oh my god! It's been ages!"

"I hate moments when you have no idea what's going on..." Sanji sighed as he, along with the rest of the crew, stared at the two conversing.

Tashigi hopped on to the going merry and hugged Kuina.

"Wait a minute, you're a marine! Don't get on here!" Luffy pouted at Tashigi's back.

Kuina faced the crew. "Well, I guess you've met somewhere, but this is my sister, Tashigi!"

"SISTER?" Yelled the crew in unison.

"Your...you're her si-si-sisterrr..?" Zoro moved his pointed finger between the two of them. "No wonder why you look so much alike...and why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tashigi frowned at Zoro; A frown with a hint a hatred mixed in. She turned to Kuina. "WHY in the world are you on a PIRATE SHIP?" She jabbed her finger at the group of pirates standing before her rudely.

Kuina smiled sweetly. "Well, you see, He was somewhat of a competitor of mine in my dojo school. He's the one I was talking to you about...I finally found him!"

Nami scoffed audibly at this statement; arms folded.

Kuina gave Nami a dirty look before smiling at Zoro and turning back to Kuina. "How do you know him?"

Tashigi frowned and replied, "I met him in Lougetown. He tricked me into thinking he was poor man who couldn't pay for his kids... And now I want to confiscate his Meitou and finish him!"

"I already told you, I never tricked you!" Zoro was fairly annoyed with this woman. He just could not believe it was Kuina's sister. He thought, I guess I was right about being sisters after all. Still, I was only being sarcastic.

"Meitou? That Meitou happens to be mine, you know. My father passed it on to him, and now it's returned back to me. And you have kids...?" She smiled perplexingly at Zoro.

"Wow, Zoro, you have kids?" Luffy shouted, amazed.

"NO, IDIOT!"

"Well, don't hurt Zoro. He's a friend of mine, and I don't think he's as bad as rumors say. Let him go, sis." Kuina gave a pleading look at Tashigi.

"Hurt me? Yeah right!" Zoro said in the background, but he was about as visible or audible as air.

Tashigi sighed, dissatisfied, but accepted her sister's plea. "Fine. But ONLY for today. Got it?"

"Well then, my young beautiful lady, how would you like to stay for dinner?" Sanji was immediately by Tashigi's side, holding her hand as if about to kiss it.

"Err..." Tashigi yanked her hand away, disgusted. "Sure...I hear you're a good cook."

"You sure you want to do this?" Usopp whispered to Luffy.

"Sure!" Luffy Bellowed.

"Why do I even ask..." Usopp sighed. He already knew what the reply was going to be in the first place.

"OFFICERS! STAY PUT, I PLAN TO STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT! ANY COMPLAINTS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! ACCEPT?" Tashigi suddenly shouted to the unmoved men on the other ship.

"But officer Tashigi..." One man argued.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" He shut up in an instant.

"You're even staying the night! Ohh...Tashigi-san, you are so beautiful when you're commanding and powerful..." Sanji's eyes were just mere, pink hearts by now. Tashigi feigned a smile at him.

Nami, Usopp and Zoro just sighed miserably in the background. Zoro was very reluctant to let his captain allow her to stay on the boat. This Tashigi was a little too trusting...But Kuina _was _her sister...Right?

Ehhh. The chapter's shorter than I thought...

Next chappie will be up sooner though, I just need some reviews. ;3

Next Chapter: Never trust an enemy. Or a childhood rival, for that matter!


	10. Nvr trst an Enemy, OR a childhood rival!

Matt and T.K.- Haha, you'll see. A good author is never predictable.

Shawna D.- Thankyou for the review. :) Erm...I hope you're not dead already.

hells true gift- Aww, so sorry for the late-er than late update.

One more chapter after this one! tear

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seriously did that?" That rhetorical question was followed by Luffy's loud laughter. With the sisters over for dinner, everything seemed all too cheerful and the atmosphere seemed quite comfortable. The only exception was Nami and Kuina givingsubtle glares to each other. Kuina was sitting next to Zoro; hitting on him seductively, but Zoro was much too oblivious to notice this. Kuina was sure Zoro was taking her hints, as she was taking Sanji's. But his were much to obvious than her own; offering more food to her and her sister, giving them special desserts, even an attempt to kiss them; but that didn't work out too well...I'm sure you can picture what happened.

Small talk was made at the table for a few hours after dinner, some- let me correct my self,**much** drinking occurred. Soon enough, everyone started dragging themselves to their head quarters; some even had to drag certain individuals along.

When all was peace and quiet, Zoro lay in his hammock unable to sleep. Well, to him it wasn't quiet- loud snores echoed in the room. He yawned and snuck out of the room, successful without anyone waking. He inched up to the crow's nest and somehow found a comfortable position to sleep in. Soon enough, he was asleep, despite the cold breeze.

His next thought waking up was exactly this: '_WHAT THE HELL?'_

Something had woken him during the night, Luffy yelling his lungs out. Followed by Usopp's panicky voice, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

This was instantly followed by a "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SHITTY SWORDSMAN?" That was Sanji.

Zoro continued to listen carefully as he tired to take in the scene. "Sergeant Tashigi! We have them all but the swordsman! We are unable to find his location."

Tashigi looked down at the floor momentarily, and mumbled, "Roronoa Zoro...? Where could you be?" She looked out to the dusty town and pointed in the direction of it. "Search the town as well. He may have taken a midnight walk or something."

_BANG, BANG!_

"LET. ME. OUT!" Luffy banged from inside of what sounded like a cage. "Ahhhh...I'm losing power again-"

"I TOLD you not to touch the cage!" Usopp and Nami both cried in annoyance, "What an idiot!"

This is what Zoro took in: Tashigi got up in the middle of the night and ordered marines to capture his crewmembers in their sleep. Somehow. Those idiots. Now they're all trapped in a sea stone cage, which Luffy can't get out of. Now the marines are searching for him without bothering to check the crow's nest; yet. So where did Kuina fit, in this awkward scenario?

His question was answered instantly. "Looks like the plan worked out well, Tashigi," Kuina's voice.

"It's not time to say that yet, we need Roronoa." Tashigi snapped back. "Come, we're checking the men's and the women's headquarters again." She pointed to some officers, "Keep an eye out for the swordsman...and the lot in the cage." Zoro heard footsteps walking away.

It wasn't that complicated- no one strong was with them. He would jump down and reveal himself, kick some sorry ass, avoid Tashigi and Kuina somehow and get the Key. But how was he going to drive them out of the boat? But without thinking the last part out, he activated his undeveloped plan. He grabbed his swords and slashed the 10 marine officers standing around the cage. "ZORO!" The crew yelled out in unison.

"Shut up!" He whispered back fiercely. "I don't want to attract attention to myself here!"

"You mean you were above us in the crow nest the whole time?" Luffy made a face, sticking his toungue out. "Coward."

Zoro reluctantly chose to ignore Luffy's last comment and grabbed one of the officers off the ground. "Where's the key?"

The officer replied that the sergeant major had it, Tashigi. Zoro dropped the marine and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Just great."

At perfect timing, Tashigi and Kuina appeared, running. "Roronoa!" Tashigi yanked her sword out in haste and ran toward him. But didn't quite make it- tripping and falling flat on her face- a few feet from him. Zoro was a bit taken aback from this.

She got up crimson faced, and resumed attacking. He already had two swords in each hand, blocking her attack. "Hand over the key." He growled menacingly at her.

"Do you think I'll just give up and hand over the key? You really are stupid." Tashigi smirked.

"I'm not the stupid one, you're the one who wants to be killed." And with that he pushed his sword away from him as far as he could, making her skid and hit the side of the deck. Glasses askew, sword overboard, she slumped in a sitting position; knocked out.

Kuina did a double take and gasped with rage. "How dare you!" She shouted at the doer.

Zoro couldn't suppress his anger. "How dare ME? Hell, how dare YOU, bitch!" He hissed at her. "First, you disappear on me, then you spy on me, then you're friends with me, then you TRICK me!"

Kuina paused, thoughtful. "You forgot that I lied to you as well."

"Huh? Thatcounts as a trick, doesn't it?"

"Well, literally yes, but there's something that your missing." Kuina sighed, head down. "I'm not Kuina."

Zoro's eyes widened to the size of saucers, then a pencil narrow glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not Kuina, your childhood friend, I'm an imitation of her; a fake. Your real Kuina is really dead."

His eyes blurred with tiny specks of tears, unusual for him. He blinked them away with ease. After quite sometime of his nakama staring at him in surprise, he stated quietly, "I knew in the back of my head it wasn't possible that she was still alive..." He chuckled. "How stupid of me." He looked up at the false Kuina for reference. "At least I know she hasn't turned into a bitch." His softened eyes turned back into a needle sharp glare.

Ah, poor soul. How's _that _for a surprise?

Next Chapter: (Insert title here)

**R&R PLEASE! bows**


	11. An awkward Goodbye

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You motivated me quite well.

Now, enjoy the 11th and final chapter. ; )

"Oh, Zoro…I'm so sorry, this must be hard…" Kuina looked away uncomfortably- from the glare Zoro gave .

"Sorry my ass, what _is_ your real name? And how did you even learn about me and Kuina?" He took a step toward her.

She backed away one. "My real name? Yoshida Kietsu."

"The Author? You're lying again, right?" Zoro was surprised and forgot his anger momentarily. The book he was reading before they arrived at this troublesome town, _Of War and Fame._

She shook her head and explained further. "No, I'm not this time. You won't like this; Tashigi got the information of you and Kuina by researching, going to your old Dojo and asking some simple questions. I was hired by her to do the job of acting like her to fool you, with agreement of getting paid 2 million berri.

"So I took the offer, I needed the money. We were playing along this whole time, no, Tashigi isn't my sister either. She's just some stranger making a deal with me. But now, her plan failed, you're going to kill us all…

"But one thing IS true! I truly want to be the greatest swordswoman, even if I "cheated". And one more thing…I think…I think…I like you. I mean, you know… I kissed you while you were sleeping." Kietsu's face might as well had been replaced with a tomato.

In the background, Nami could be heard screaming things like, 'SLUT!' or 'WHORE'! While Usopp tried to calm her down. Or Sanji sighing, 'There goes another pretty girl to that muscle head…' Or just simply, Luffy's laughter.

But all that came out of Zoro was nothing- for a while, at least. His mouth just hung open in astonishment and disgust…and of course, embarrasment.

The embarrassed author ran over to Tashigi and grabbed the key out of her jacket. She threw it to the key-hungry wolves in the cage, picked up Tashigi, and jumped back into the Marine boat. She commanded the arriving officers to get back in the boat and take off. Confused at the scene before them, seeing Zoro out in the open, they started to protest but was interrupted by her to 'Shut up and get on the damn boat'. Zoro just stood watching them, mouth still agape.

When the cage was opened and the boat was somewhat away from the boat, Kietsu screamed, "RORONOA! DON'T EVER GET EXECUTED BY THE MARINES! HOPE YOU'LL MAKE GREATEST SWORDSMAN, AND I'LL PURSURE GREATEST SWORDSWOMAN! I'LL MEET WITH YOU SOMEDAY, I HOPE!" She waved an awkward goodbye, ignoring the bewildered marines staring at her.

Zoro coughed, when they were out of sight; now it was his turn to blush. He dashed over to that book, threw it overboard, scrubbed his arm over his mouth, and spat on the book after it splashed into the water below. He faced his silent crew and said quietly, "Sorry for the trouble, I think it's time we take off." Nami ran up to him and hugged him. He eyed her nervously and suspiciously, as this was her first time to take this action.

"I am SO glad you don't like that SLUT." She grinned at him. "Welcome back." She skipped away to her room, leaving him puzzled.

"Humph. I would have gladly taken her." Sanji snorted.

"Zoro got kissed! Zoro got kissed!" Luffy and Usopp chanted before Zoro put away his swords and hit them both on the head. Hard.

"Jeez, Zoro. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had kids, alright?" Luffy whined, clutching his head.

"FOR THE GODDAMN LAST TIME, I SAID, I DON'T HAVE KIDS!" Zoro shouted at him.

"All of you shut up and get to sleep! It's still the middle of the night!" Nami cheerfully shouted from downstairs. "And Sanji, could you get me some water?"

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!" He shouted gleefully.

Mmkay, this is the last chapter.

I spologize for taking so long to finish (And what a short chapter that was! Sorry.) As I thought I was already doneeee. Ack.

But once again. thannks to all of my reviewers!


End file.
